


Masquerade

by ThePirateQueenAngel



Series: Vir Tanadhal [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aint No Party Like an Arlathan Party, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, F/M, Fen'Harel's Chosen Is Ultimate Wingman, Flashbacks to Elvhenan, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gratuitous Artistic Liberties, Original Character(s), Sexual Tension, Sneaky Matchmaker, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Young Fen'Harel, Young Solas, before everything went to hell, so many elves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePirateQueenAngel/pseuds/ThePirateQueenAngel
Summary: It's time for the Winter Solstice Masquerade at Mythal's palace in Arlathan.For the first time in many years, all of the Evanuris and their courts will be in attendance. It's the perfect hunting ground for a young, handsome Fen'Harel. Has he met his match in the mysterious red-haired beauty he can't seem to take his eyes off of? Why won't she tell him her name?Canon backstory for my main work, Vir Assan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Using one of Riani/Solas meetings from their past to work through my writer's block on my main story, with this self-indulgent Elvhenan fluff. 
> 
> That's really all this is. 
> 
> I'd say sorry, but I'm not. :^)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Andruil's court arrives at the palace, Andriani resolves to be someone else for a night. While chatting with a handsome stranger, she doesn't realize she's drawn the attention of another.

Mythal's Winter Palace.

A place of unrivaled splendor right in the heart of Arlathan, really only used to host lavish feasts and grand festivals worthy of the kin of the All-Mother. One such as the event held tonight, the traditional Winter Solstice Masquerade.

It had been at least two hundred years since all of the Evanuris were in the same place at the same time, usually sending ambassadors and favored members of their circles in their place.

But much to the urging of Mythal, all leaders would be in attendance tonight. It would no doubt be an evening filled with decadence and pleasure, courtly-intrigue and political plotting, the last parts much to Andriani's dismay.

Was it too much to ask for a festival to be.. a festival? Not silly siblings all trying to upstage one another. For once.

"The levels of pretension and snobbery within this palace right now must be staggering," she breathed dramatically, her voice high with false cheer. "Oh, I can hardly wait."

With Andruil at the head of their procession and Andriani at her side, the rest of their lavishly-dressed retinue and masked attendants followed behind them as they made their way through the eluvian that connected to Mythal's wondrous gardens.

Standing nearby were two armored and serious looking Sentinels, waiting to lead them through the empty grounds and to the palace itself, as they were the last Court to arrive, as usual.

"Please, Da'assan.." Andruil chuckled in her low melodic voice. "Can you at least for one night, pretend to enjoy yourself? It would not kill you to let go, if only just a little."

She shook her head and raised her eyebrows, "you don't know that. Besides, it's not _me_ that I'm worried about endangering." She said, dryly. "If you didn't antagonize your kin so thoroughly and so often, my job would be easier, and I would worry much less you know." She glared pointedly at the Huntress, with more amusement than malice.

"Nothing will happen to us here, we are safe as can be in my mother's palace," She rolled her eyes at her guardian, but her face lit up with a mischievous smile as she adjusted her ornate half-mask, the golden wings of a hawk sweeping across the top of her head, and over the many long black braids intricately weaved down her back. "well, from everything except your _many_ delightfully charming suitors, no?" 

Andriani scrunched up her face and sighed, she did have quite the number of noble men all clamoring for her hand. "That is one reason I am thankful it is a masquerade,I don't have to be _Andriani-"_ at this point her voice had become high and sarcastic,       "-fearsome warrior and stepping stone to the favor of the mighty and beautiful Andruil. Maybe tonight I'll hide behind my mask, be someone forgettable."

She had always dreaded suitors, marriage for her would never be about love, it would be a match made to raise the station of almost anyone else, as the husband of an Evanuris' Chosen.

Andruil had promised her from an early age, that she would never force her to marry someone she did not choose on her own, but that didn't stop the nobles from throwing sons and even the occasional daughter at her. She found this increasingly maddening as the years went by, that the suitors never stopped, no matter how little interest she showed in anyone.

She was powerful in her own right and had no need of anyone else, the very idea of her marrying just to better the social-standing of another was ridiculous. 

They made their way through the moonlit gardens down a stone pathway, both sides of which were lined by gaudy marble statues in the likeness of each Evanuris, the gardens beyond opening to great enchanted ponds surrounded by fragrant wildflowers in hues of blue and silver.

"You will never be forgettable, dear one." She arched an eyebrow as she spoke, "It is one of many reasons that I love you so." 

It was true that Andriani would stand out in any crowd, even disguised as she was.

Her half-mask was a charcoal colored depiction of a dragon, winding up and around her large forest green eyes in a figure eight, breathing delicate swirls of fire across the side of her forehead, with auburn hair that was pinned behind her ears and cascaded down her shoulders in intricate curls. Her dress was made of beautiful black silk that flowed down her willowy frame like water.

Across her shoulders were delicate epaulettes of dragon scales and gold, the chains of which ran down her arms and to the cuffs on her wrists, and down the backs of her hands to her fingertips, which were in gilded dragon claws. Never one to be without some type of weapon, even in a palace belonging to Mythal, she looked the part of the deadly beauty she was quite well-known for.

The Huntress linked arms with the other woman as they continued toward the keep, slowing down as they approached the statue of Ghilan'nain, directly across from Andruil's own likeness. She watched in amusement as Andruil mooned over the statue, sighing wistfully, "Now, let us hurry to the palace, I dreadfully miss my wife."

A laugh came from just behind the walking women, and they turned around at the noise. "Oh yes, 'forgettable' Lady Andriani. I'm sure no one among the crowds will know who you are. Unless they were to look at your hair, or your eyes, or your-" his eyes wandered lazily down her body, and he was cut off by a loud, very unladylike grunt of disgust.

"Rillien, what a surprise," she glared at the elvhen man who had appeared behind them. "Shouldn't you be off with your brother somewhere doing whatever it is you do when you aren't annoying me-" she motion dismissively with her hands, "-somewhere.. far away?"

He pouted slightly and placed his hand over his heart in mock offense, "you wound me, great lady. Does my presence truly repulse you so?" He winked at her, flashing a brilliant smile before turning his attention to Andruil, kissing her hand and dropping gracefully into a deep bow, golden braids glowing in the moonlight, spilling over his shoulders as he bends.

Andriani just rolled her eyes at the display.

He really was quite attractive, with his olive skin, dark eyes and ever mischievous smile. It was too bad he knew it, and as a result was always insufferably smug.

"Rillien is with us at my request, along with Rissien, wherever he's wandered off to. You may be my favorite Andriani, and my best, but you are not my only protector." Andruil chided. 

Their last few minutes of walking toward the palace were trying for Andriani, she remained lost in her thoughts of setting the elvhen man on fire as she tuned out a story that probably never happened that he was currently entertaining Andruil with. While wishing they had found by his brother instead, he was so much easier to get along with.

They finally made their way up to the doors, and instead of continuing on inside to be announced to the courts, Andruil stopped just short, pulling Andriani by the arm off to the side. With a wave of her hand everyone behind them stopped, waiting impatiently to continue on to the festivities.

"Do you truly wish to be someone else tonight, da'assan?" a calculating look spread across her face, "once we are through those doors, all eyes will be on us and it will be too late to change your mind..."

Andriani assessed her for a moment, raising an eyebrow, "oh, I know that look. What would you suggest, my lady?" She breathed, knowing she might regret this. She would usually welcome the mischievous streak the duo shared, but this place made her uneasy. There were too many unknowns.

Her eyes lit up at this, sparkling with joy and she leaned in close, a graceful finger tapping against her jaw as she thought aloud. "If you were to have a sentinel escort you from a different entrance, you would not be seen to arrive with our court, you could be anyone you wish." 

Andriani scowled at this, and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Yes, yes I know," Andruil held up a slender hand waving her off before she could protest, letting out an annoyed huff of air. "But.. it would also be much easier to keep a watchful eye on our enemies if you were no one close to me, would it not?"

She took a moment to think about this, her brow furrowing. it really would be much easier to keep an eye on her lady and to listen for any plotting if no one was careful with their words around her, and as a bonus she wouldn't be followed around by anyone seeking an audience with her. She could be just another noble courtier among the many who were already inside, maybe she could even enjoy herself, if only a little.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, "Oh, very well. For tonight, I am Andriani no longer." with a twinkle in her eye she placed a hand on the arm of the Huntress and added," but I will always be around, should you have need of me."

"I can take care of myself, you know." She narrowed her eyes and frowned at her overcautious friend. " But I have instructed Rillien to always be near me, and Rissien will be wandering the courts much the same as you if that will make you feel better".

She scoffed, but said nothing. Aside from being exasperating, Rissien really was quite a capable bodyguard, not that she would ever tell him that.

His twin was also one of Andruil's best shadows, highly skilled at being silent and forgettable when he needed to be, able to slip effortlessly through enemy forces. 

She shot a grin at the Huntress before motioning to a nearby Sentinel. "As you say, my lady. Then I will enter from the side, and wander the courts a while." She bowed gracefully to Andruil and walked to the side of the approaching Sentinel, who led her away from the crowd and off to another entrance nearby.

She smiled to herself, biting her lip. This could be the start of a very good night, indeed. But it could also be trouble.

                                                      

* * *

 

 

 

 Andriani stopped in awe as she stepped into the Great Hall.

Even as used to the many beauties and wonders of the world as she was, she would always be floored by the sheer magnificence of this palace. The inconspicuous door she had come in through, opened directly into one of the sides of the main hall. It was by far the largest hall in any hold she had been in, and currently full of members of every great court in Elvhenan.

The floors were a beautifully polished white stone, with marbled walls to match that had been draped in delicate hanging silks in the same blues and silvers of the flowers outside.

Massive and intricate window panes opened onto beautiful balconies and reached all the way up to great vaulted crystal ceilings, so clear you could see the sky above darkening to night. Enchanted wisps of beautiful blue light were scattered around the hall, giving off beautiful light everywhere she looked. 

Tables were set up all near the walls of the hall, out of the way of the crowds, laden with all kinds of food and drink, and gilded fountains flowing with wine and spirits were placed all around the room.

At the head of the hall was a very large high table for the Evanuris themselves. Ornately carved out of heavy dark wood, a stark contrast to the light of the rest of the room. She could see Andruil seated at the left end,smiling at the lovely Ghilan'nain sitting in her lap instead of in the seat beside, making Andriani's heart warm at the sight, it had been far too long since she had seen them together.

In the center of the table was Mythal, regal and beautiful smiling out to her guests and holding the hand of an ever-surly looking Elgar'nan. Sylaise and June were farther to the right looking irritated and anywhere but at each other.

Two empty seats beside them must have been for Dirthamen & Falon'Din who were nowehere to be found, presumably lurking throughout the crowd or snuck off together somewhere, never were they seen to be far apart from each other.

On the very end was a comically bored looking Fen'Harel, dressed in fine black robes cut deeply down his front, he was draped across his own seat, his mask one of a fierce wolf intricately painted with his trademark six red eyes and covering his face down to his lips, his long dark braids flowing down his shoulders as his head was lazily propped up by one of his hands.

He was very handsome, and she found herself distracted by the fact that she could only see his full lips. She had only met him once, and would have been far more interested in him if he weren't so cocky, and also didn't hunt down any noblewoman he could get his paws on. It must come with the territory of being an Evanuris, she supposed. None of them could be said to be humble or down to earth, save perhaps Mythal to an extent.

 

She wandered near a window, standing far enough away that she could people-watch without being disturbed, but still close enough to still keep tabs on Andruil.

She could feel eyes on her. She glanced around the room lazily, as if out of boredom. Not wanting to let whoever was watching her know she could feel it. 

In her search of the hall, she noticed that it was divided into sections for each court and all of their beautifully dressed members of the nobility, honored generals of the various military forces, and favored citizens of each Evanuris. The differences between the courts, physical and otherwise, were vast.

From the grizzled military types of Elgar'nan's court, who were obviously not enjoying themselves and wishing they were on a battlefield somewhere, to the lithe and gentle beauties of Sylaise's ladies, perfectly at ease in the middle of the festivities. All Evanuris built their circles to suit their whims, so each court reflected what was most important to each one. 

Andriani found herself mesmerized by the masks, especially. They were like snowflakes, each was unique to it's wearer. She could see masks wrought of metals and wood, intricate designs and obviously June's work. Some of them magicked silks and satins, charmed to depict animals of every kind. 

Some were so impressively crafted, she was certain they were crafted months or possibly even years in advance. Others were far more simple, embarrassingly so, obviously crafted in a rush by people who received last minute invitations.

 

 While she was so busy reveling in her surroundings, she hadn't sensed the tall elf dressed in intricate white robes and holding two goblets approach until he was right behind her. Internally sighing, she turned toward the man with a well-practiced fake smile upon her face.

She just blinked for a few moments and stared at him, before remembering herself, she wasn't expecting him to be so... handsome. Yes, she could definitely have some fun with this.

His light brown hair was simply falling in soft curls around his face and down his back, it was refreshing to see that not everyone fell into the beauty trends of the season, no intricate braids or ridiculous enchanted accessories.

She couldn't much of his face past his lips that were curved into a smile, she could see his eyes, large and deep lavender, behind his half-mask that depicted a fox. She reached out with her magic, invisible curling tendrils testing out the air around her. She didn't recognize him, or his magic, but she could sense that he was powerful. 

He raised an eyebrow at her, amused and holding out a goblet. "Do you always poke at gentlemen who bring you drinks before even accepting it? Have you ever thought about maybe starting out with hello?". 

"Hello." She smirked at him while accepting the drink, and taking a sniff of it's contents. The rich smell of honeyed alcohol hit her nose, it was her favorite, and she took a small sip. "Force of habit, I suppose. I don't recall ever seeing you before."

"Nor I you, sadly business for my lord keeps me from the courts more often than not, but had I known there was such a beautiful woman in attendance, I would have made myself available more often before now." 

Andriani couldn't help but be intrigued by the man, who did he work for? He lacked Vallaslin, so she knew he wasn't a slave. A merchant's apprentice, maybe? He couldn't belong much higher than that, or surely she would have seen or dealt with him in some capacity over the years, especially if he were a ranking member of an Evanuris' circle?

"Flatterer." She spares him a sidelong glance while still facing out toward the crowd, and smiled at him coyly. "But you would have been disappointed if you did, as I rarely get the chance to take in the pleasures of Arlathan, as well. So what kind of work is it that keeps you away, Ser-?"

 He smiled at her, his teeth flashing brilliant white against the low glow of the hall. Avoiding her question of his name, he lowers his voice so she can barely hear him above the noise of the room.

"I'd much rather dance with you, my lady, than speak of something as boring as my duties." The elven man glanced toward the high table, before looking back to Andriani holding out a hand to her. "Will you allow me the pleasure of a dance?"

She didn't miss his glance away from her, he was definitely hiding who he worked for from her. But why? Why did it matter? She grumbled internally at her inability to stop worrying about everything for one night. She would dance with the handsome stranger, allow herself some fun, and not worry about who he was. Besides, she was hiding her identity as well, and she couldn't really blame someone else for having similar ideas. It was true that as powerful as she sensed he was, she didn't feel like he had bad intentions.

She placed her smaller hand in his and allowed him to guide her to where others were dancing, amused that he had chosen a spot so close to where Ghilan'nain was dancing and whispering with Andruil, who giggled when she saw her nameless friend. She shook her head at the duo, while he lifted her hand over her head and spun her expertly in time with the music that was enchanted to play continuously throughout the hallway, he was an excellent dancer. He guided her with a gentleness that was unexpected, much more gently than she would have liked, but she was enjoying laughing and flirting with someone who placed no pressure on her all the same, it was refreshing. 

" _You_ never asked me my name, Ser." Andriani said to him as they moved together, her eyes sparkling behind her mask.

"Would you have told me if I had?" He raised an eyebrow at her, and she giggled at him.

"Oh am I so obvious? I was hoping to come off as mysterious and alluring." She sighed, "but you don't miss much, do you?"

"Nor do you, my lady. I have seen how you observe everyone around you, you are no mere noble vying for attention. You, for whatever reason-" he looked deep into her eyes as he spoke, lavender meeting forest green, "-do not wish to be noticed."

She stared at him seriously, her lips forming a perfect 'o' in her surprise at his candor. Not noticing the song had ended, until she heard an excited voice from behind her, high and clear like a bell, that could only belong to Ghilan'nain.

"Felassan, dear! You must introduce us to your _enchanting_ companion!"

Andriani could tell without even turning around that Ghilan'nain was in on her plans for the evening, Andruil could keep nothing from her love. Summoning up all the subservience she could, she turned around to face the couple.

Ghilan'nain was dressed in a beautiful white gossamer gown, enhancing her flowing white-blonde hair and milky skin. Her mask was of course, that of an exquisitly crafted golden halla, with horns twining into the air above her. She was an extreme contrast to the darker beauty of her lover, they complimented one another as always. 

Andriani dropped into a deep curtsy, one far deeper than she would normally offer, and lowered her eyes while addressing the women.

"I am humbled and honored to be in your presence, most graceful lady Ghilan'nain and illustrious Huntress, Lady Andruil."

Ghilan'nain smiled cheerfully, while Andruil almost snorted at the uncharacteristic deference coming from Andriani, who was glaring at her as she rose up.

  
But Felassan? In her annoyance at Andruil she almost forgot that she had learned the man's name. Where had she heard it before? 

 

"I am sad to say that I do not know her name, my ladies. We only met not long ago, and I hadn't even told her mine yet." He looked at Ghilan'nain as he said this, like she gave him up in his charade. "But no matter, I hope you two are enjoying yourselves this evening, it has been a wonderful one for me so far." 

She felt all three of their gazes on her, and she couldn't help the light blush that crept up her cheeks and all the way to the tips of her ears.

"We are enjoying ourselves far more than it seems your lord is, Felassan." Andruil said, mostly amused, but her voice was laced with annoyance that only she seemed to pick up on. "He looks even more bored than he normally does. Not enough.. _interesting_  young ladies to hold his attentions this evening?"

Andriani followed the cold line of sight of the Huntress, all the way to the high table. Not that she needed too, there was only one Evanuris she would speak of in such a way.

The only person who ever denied her attentions, years before Ghilan'nain. She'd had a ridiculous dislike of the man since then, and their relationship had become especially antagonistic. Andriani had always found it quite hilarious, not that she would ever tell that to her lady.

Fen'Harel.

Who was looking back at the small group, probably because they all had turned to stare at him at once. He arched an eyebrow at Andruil, and then his gaze landed on Andriani for just a moment, before he returned to blankly stare out over the festival.

Felassan laughed, dismissively waving a hand in the Wolf's direction. "Oh don't mind him, he's been in a mood for weeks. I thought coming here together would have cheered him up, but I fear my attention wandered elsewhere, leaving him all alone."

That's how she knew his name. He's Fen'Harel's Chosen.

It certainly explained the power she could feel emanating from him earlier, why did he have to be so handsome? 

 "Well, I do believe I need another drink!" Andriani said, turning toward Felassan, "care to accompany me?"

He turned toward the Evanuris, not noticing their amusement at Andriani's face. "If you'll excuse us, most excellent ladies. May we humbly cross your path later on." He bowed and gave the women a devilish grin, before offering his arm to Andriani.

Ghilan'nain placed a hand on Andriani's shoulder before she turned to find her much desired alcohol, "oh do save me a dance, Lady..." She raised her eyebrows, expectantly. Waiting for Andriani to come up with a name on the spot.

She lowered her head again, " As you wish, your grace. My name is Isene, and it is a pleasure to be most humbly in your presence."

"Well Lady Isene, I shall see you soon I hope." Ghilan'nain's voice lowered almost sensually, before her hand withdrew from Andriani's shoulder. 

Why must they make her life harder, she thought with a grand exasperated sigh. But everything must be a game, especially here and especially tonight. Andruil made a great show of glowering at her wife as they walked away, knowing that Ghilan'nain was just having a bit of fun at her expense. Andriani would seek out Ghilan'nain, after a few more moments of time with her handsome new friend. 

 

As they walked toward Andriani's prize of her favorite honeyed wine, she couldn't shake the feeling from before, of eyes burning into her back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned into a monster, way longer than I intended it to be but I'm enjoying writing it so much! Next chapter is Fen'Harel's POV. <3
> 
> I know Andriani/Solas didn't meet in this chapter, but the night is young :)


End file.
